There is NO Sunrise
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: As the title says. There is NO Sunrise, at least not for some characters in this fic.


Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song I used from this fic because of this message. If you want to read it the way it originally WAS. You have to read it at my new homepage, just click 'homepage' on my profile to get there.

There is NO Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

I bustled around the house preparing for his arrival. He was coming soon, Beast Boy, and I Raven would make everything perfect for his arrival. I had waited so long, even going off to Japan to train with skilled ancient monks knowledgeable in the art with communicating with the living and the dead.

Fate had decided that we should be separated. But I DEFIED Fate. I trained until I had a strong mastery of my powers. Not only was I going to be with you but also I was never going to let myself lose control again. I'd be with you uninterrupted, my powers would never again erupt when I show my true emotions. Never again.

Some people would say what I did was wrong. Bringing back fire to five year dead relationship as this, yes some people would say that this was wrong.

But I DON'T CARE! This moment was stolen from me five years ago! And I was never going to let it be stolen from me again.

I'll choose no one else. I DON"T WANT ANYONE ELSE!

I have grown up. I know that now. That old saying was right. "YOU can't have IT ALL.

I hear your footsteps from outside. I hear the grill clatter. I hear the dog outside shrilly barking. Must be frightened. Then again, you weren't ever exactly an earthly normality.

I knew that when I saw your eyes that they might be empty. Voidish eyes. That's what the monks told me. That's what the monks warned me. "Five years change a lot of things," that is what they said. "But not in my situation, it would be just like when I lost him if I forced his return, Nothing." They told me that I'd probably feel nothing the moment I saw him. Nothing but regret and dread. But Surprise, Surprise, Wise Old monks. I feel him making his way inside my house and I feel nothing but anxiety and excitement.

I'm certain you were expecting me to do this. To find you. I hope that now know that NOW and FOREVER, I will NEVER forsake YOU.

I'm certain that you'll be surprised how much I've changed and grown. You however will be no different. You will still be my handsome little friend Beast Boy. But we will both be ethereal lovers, forever. I will never lose the opportunity ever again to love you. No, NEVER AGAIN.

When you stepped in the dimly lit room, my eyes opened wide. Your pale frame was so beautiful; you must have had quite a ride. Your home isn't an easy place to return from. Many people who have lost loved ones to that horrible place never see them again. I on the other hand have both power and destiny on my side. I don't believe in luck. Luck was what made me lose you, my luck.

I remember the days when we all came home together, together to the Teen Titans Tower. Then one day it happened we didn't come back and the Teen Titans came to an end. Well, among those who returned you weren't among them, and once you weren't there the rest to me are as good as dead.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked softly his voice sounding like nearly evaporated air, "you did this?" he asked his voice beginning to sound happy. Like the Beast Boy that I loved to know.

"Beast Boy," Raven said her voice sounded older more mature and with a overtone only life, age and experience can bring into a maturing voice, "did Master Wong visit you like he had threatened me to do if I did this?" I asked and Beast Boy nodded, "So are you going to refuse to do this?" I asked trying not to sound panicked or worried, "are you going to go away and leave me here alone?" I asked daring to take a step off the special ceremonial carpet.

"A kimono, dimly lit room, special chant and you standing right her in front of me," Beast Boy listed as he watched her hair blow slightly in this room lit to be just barely any degree above perpetual darkness, "how can I refuse to be with you with an ominous greeting like this," he said with a laugh his transparent face filled with his boyish glow.

"You know that this is ominous right?" Beast Boy asked as he too dared to take a step towards her, "the curse that bound me when that crazy guy...," he stopped, "your free to bring me back thanks to your years of intensive training but you know you'll lose a lot of your life force if you even slightly touch me," he said as he took another soundless step towards her.

"And die if I kiss you," Raven responded as she walked right up to him and touched lovingly his beautiful yet deadly pale face. She quickly winced as she felt the life WRENCHED out of her. But instead of crying out in pain or stepping away, she smiled.

"It worked," Raven said happily her voice barely above a whisper, "be my tragic lover forever and kiss me Beast Boy," she said and puckered her lips towards her once (but in truth still gone) gone lover.

Then she heard voices. The others (Cyborg and Raven) must have seen the dog and gotten worried about it's panicked barking and decided to pay dear Raven a visit.

"But I cannot let them interfere," I said softly pretty much to myself but I got no protest from Beast Boy. I used my powers to seal shut the once open door.

"Raven!" I heard Cyborg cry as I raised my hand towards Beast Boys face one last time, "what's going on?" he asked as Beast's barking could be heard from behind the door.

"It's okay Cyborg" Beast Boy responded as he looked at me as if he was mesmerized by how I looked now.

"What the...," Cyborg said in confusion, "Beast Boy, but you're supposed to be ..."

I heard nothing else. Beast Boy and I lips touched.

Authors Note: There was nothing else. Their first virginous kiss was their one and last. The moment that their lips touched, they were both gone and Raven was dead.

THE END

Lope: And so ends the story of two forlorn lovers. Robin and BB were killed in a fight against a nearly indestructible evil. Before it was destroyed it cursed BB second and Robin first when it defeated them. The others survived. But even some of the villains died (including Gizmo and it was not an easy death. None of deaths that are counteracted by\with curses ever are). The Titans eventually broke away and Raven trained until she could do what she always wanted to do. Kiss Beast Boy goodbye.

Black Mage: When entering Vampire Lope's domain, be ready to be filled with despair and great ill. Her stories will leave nothing in you but a heavy heart and fill your usually cozy warm rooms with an ominous dread and a windy chill.

Vampire Lope: Please Review. Flames will be laughed at. My Muse Lope and transient guest FFIX's Black Mage have pretty much warned you;oh I mean, told you about the fan fiction you've just read and also about how my writings will be like. I mean, it would be horrible and sick to warn YOU my ill-fated, oh I mean lucky readers of my fan fiction and writing style after the story. BUT, sick and horrible is what I AM! I am the QUEEN OF DESPAIR! You can go review now.


End file.
